Question: Solve for $x$ : $9 = 4x$
Answer: Divide both sides by $4$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{9}}{4}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{4x}}{4}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{9}{4} = \dfrac{\cancel{4}x}{\cancel{4}}$ $x = \dfrac{9}{4}$